heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Seamus Finnigan
|love interests = Lavender Brown † (former love interest) |enemies = Voldemort †, Bellatrix Lestrange †, Lucius Malfoy (formerly), Draco Malfoy (formerly), Narcissa Malfoy (formerly), Death Eaters, Severus Snape (formerly), Peeves (formerly), Dolores Umbridge, Inquisitorial Squad, Ministry of Magic, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle |likes = Foxes, Quidditch, flying a broom stick, Irish Quidditch team |dislikes = Accidentally setting himself on fire, his spells backfiring, losing his eyebrows, banshees, Dolores Umbridge's rules, Voldemort's return and tyranny, mistreatment of his fellow students, insults to his mother, his cousin Fergus teasing him |powers = Magic: Defense Against the Dark Arts Dueling Casting Charms Pyrotechnics |fate = Survives the Battle of Hogwarts and reunites with his friends in 2014. |love interest = Lavender Brown † (former love interest) }}Seamus Finnigan is one of the main supporting protagonists in both the books' and film's series of Harry Potter. He is a fellow Gryffindor and friend of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Background Seamus is of Irish background based on both his first name and his surname. His mother was a witch while his father was a Muggle. Seamus was often teased by his cousin, Fergus, who would often Apparate on his younger cousin o scare him. Seamus hoped to one day scare his cousin back, once he passed his Apparition test. Personality At times, Seamus was good-natured, easy-going and somewhat clumsy when he was first introduced in the series. Sometimes he was clumsy, as in he set a fire on a feather and even when attempting to turn water into rum, it instead backfired on him. It happened another time in regards of the six movie. Seamus accidentally set his cauldron on fire when trying to perfect a potion. It was in this case that Seamus also helped take down the Wooden Bridge during the Battle of Hogwarts. Seamus was also close friends with Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas, his other roommates, as he showed concern for Neville when he collapsed on the floor during an herbology lesson. In both book and film, he was unconvinced by Harry of Voldemort's return until Seamus read Harry's interview with Rita Skeeter and the Azkaban mass break out in 1996. Seamus stayed loyal to his friends during and after the Second Wizarding War. During this time, his mother attempted to pull him out of school. However, Seamus stayed with their other friends to support Harry and also paying his last respects to Albus Dumbledore at his funeral. Physical Appearance Seamus has sandy hair, pale skin and brown eyes. However, in the films, Seamus has brown hair and brown eyes, while retaining an Irish accent. Powers and Abilities * Magic: Seamus inherited magic from his mother's side. At times, Seamus' misuse of magic usually takes place when he accidentally sets some of his spells on fire. Due to this, he has lost his eyebrows on multiple occasions. ** Defense Against the Dark Arts: Magic dealing with defending a person or person(s) from any form of dark magic, i.e. a curse. *** Dueling: Use of magic against an enemy attacking a person with evil and harmful magic. He and Hannah Abbott joined the fight with exceptional dueling skills. *** Casting Charms: Used for defecting charms such as memory charms and patronus charms. * Patronus Charm: Seamus is able to create a corporeal Patronus in the shape of a fox * Water-Making Spell: He successfully conjured it during a charms lesson in 1996.. ** Pyrotechnics: Seamus conjured and created magic that had a fiery effect, as he had sometimes set his things, such as his goblet and a feather during a levitation lesson, on fire. However, he did use it with Cho and Neville to destroy the Bridge on Hogwarts' grounds. Weaknesses * Boggart: Whenever in the presence of a Boggart, it can change form into the thing Seamus fears the most, which is a banshee. Trivia * Seamus is of Irish descent. * He is one of the 14 characters to appear in all 8 film adaptations. * According to Seamus, his father did not know his wife was a witch until after they were married and was quite in shock. Category:Characters Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Book characters Category:Movie characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Warner Bros. characters